Loyal
by Gun Blazing Mutant
Summary: A mere journey of life threatening danger that costs a Human/Wolf turned into a full Lycanthrope and much more physical and emotional...disfigures. Many regretful adventures await young Kyle renamed to Shredder by his master, Pheobe. Hell Hath No Fury!
1. Chapter 1

Loyal

I woke up behind a garbage can. My tail was cramping, and I was shivering despite the fact I had a jacket on. I got up and looked in the garbage can for any food since I had no money to my name. As I dug through it I found a nine Millimeter. I had a knack for weapons and guns I could take apart easily and quickly. I sat on the ground and disassembled the gun in six seconds flat. I'm quick with my hands. I studied the pieces and noticed the moving parts where broke, so the gun can't fire. I reassembled the gun in ten seconds since it was broke. I slid it in my leg pocket on my cargo pants. My ears were starting to hurt from the bitter cold, so I slid the hood over my head, covering my wolf ears, and light brown hair. I was unique compared to any one I've met so far. I'm a Lycan, and they are human. I simply just have wolf ears, and a wolf tail the rest is skin. My dad was a Lycanthrope, and my mom was human, so I'm a hybrid. I walked out of the alley, and down the street to the dojo, where I watch the students have class. When I got there the door was locked, and the lights were off. I let out a soft whine and walked up to the Wal-Mart. I walked in and was greeted by rush of warmth, and a gauntlet of harmful words like mutt, and freak. I simply looked at them, removed the hood from my head, and sneered off without a second thought. As I walked to the back where the electronics are I got some strange looks. I simply kept on walking. I got to the electronics shortly since I walk fast from habit. I used to be in school but dropped out since I'm different, that's why I walk fast. I walked into the electronics section, and started playing a game. As it was loading I was staring at my ears and tail in the reflection from the window. The white and blue pattern on my ears and tail, white being the main color, blue being the secondary, my tail being almost all white, except for the top in a streak from my rear to an inch from the tip, and the bottom seventy five percent being white and the tip being blue. As I was playing the game, minding my own business, this jerk grabs my tail, and yanks me away from the controller and screams, "Away from my domain you freak!" Calling me a freak I don't care, but when you yank my tail you just pissed on the wrong tree…so to speak.

I got up on my feet, and threw a punch to his stomach, and he merely brushed it off. He grabbed my throat, and threw me down. I got up and made a little distance from him, and pulled the broken nine out of my pocket. He stared at me, smiled and said, "That gun is broken…I threw it out last night, and saw you curled up behind the garbage can, felt sorry for you till I saw that you're a mutt." I got so tired of being called names, and badmouthed I pulled the trigger, in a fit of rage. To my surprise it actually shot. My mouth dropped and he grabbed his stomach. I looked at it in shock and said, "I THOUGHT IT WAS BROKE! AND WHO DOESN'T TAKE THE BULLETS OUT!" He fell to the ground, and lied in a puddle of his blood. I turned the safety on, and stuck it in my pocket again. I ran away from the electronics, panicking, heart racing. I ran through the employees' only door, and hid behind a stack of crates crying. I never thought I could kill someone, now everyone won't give me a chance. They probably have me on video camera. It won't be hard to pick out a kid with wolf ears and a tail, I stick out like a sore thumb. I'm a murderer and a freak now. They'll probably kill me, and use what fur I have as a pair of moccasins. I cried myself to sleep shaking violently.

I woke up later that night, still shaking. If I'm going to survive I at least need a gun I know isn't broke barely, and some ammo, maybe even a knife, and some new clothes. I smelled myself and held my nose, some soap too. I snuck out of the employees' only area, and made my way to the hunting area. I looked to see if there were any cameras that might be able to see me. I opened the plastic around the knife with my teeth, and pulled the knife out. I felt how sharp it was. It was sharp enough to pierce plastic, skin, and stick in wood. I hid the knife in my hand, concealed by the sleeve of my jacket. I walked to the gun area with the hood over my head, to hide my ears, and my tail tucked in my jacket, pressed against me. I saw there was a guy behind the counter asleep. I used this to my advantage. I snuck behind the counter, and pulled the keys off of his belt. He didn't wake up, and I was glad he didn't. I opened the gun case, and saw a nice M14. I pulled it out of the case, and loaded it. I grabbed all the ammo I could put in my pockets. I grabbed a flashlight that would fit on it, and a bayonet. I grabbed an ammo belt and loaded it with shotgun ammo, and put a shotgun attachment on the M14. I sat there thinking, _"If only it was a Scar H." _In my excitement, I wasn't being quiet. He woke up, and saw me with all the merchandise and the case open. He grabbed for the .357 under the desk, but I had already thrown the knife on my belt at him. It hit him in the throat and cut his jugular, killing him instantly. I took the knife out of his neck, and wiped the blood on his shirt then stuck the knife back on my belt, in the holster. I grabbed a scope and put it on the M14. I grabbed a 7.42 with strap loops, ran a strap through the loops and put it on my back. I grabbed an ammo box for it and put it in my pocket. I grabbed a Desert Eagle out of the case, and grabbed a few magazines for it, loading them and putting them in my hoodie pockets. I walked over to the men's clothing, and put the guns, and ammo belt on the ground. I looked for a size pants that would fit, and put them on quickly. I carried the stuff to the shirts and put on a good one, then put on a new hoodie. I grabbed a beanie, and put it on. I picked out a bandana, and wrapped it around my mouth, and nose. I put the ammo belt back on, and wrapped the sniper rifle back around me. I walked to the shoes, and grabbed a nice pair of boots that were flexible, and then I grabbed a pair of sunglasses, and put them on. I was extremely hungry so I walked to the food isle. I know I didn't have long before the police got here. I started running there, and everyone was stepping out of my way from fear. I got to the meat section and ripped open a pack of ham. I bit down on all of them, and ate the whole pack. I grabbed some cheese, and ate some of it then threw the pack down. I ran to the medicine isle, and grabbed some steroids and painkillers. I ran to the isle with backpacks. I grabbed a backpack with one strap, and slung it on my back over my neck and stuck my arm through it. I ran back to the hunting isle, and crammed some ammo in it. I ran back to the medicine isle, and put more painkillers, and two more bottles of steroids. I ran to the food section, and ate a little more ham mixing it with turkey and bologna. While drinking some milk I heard the police over the megaphone. _"Come out we have the building surrounded!" _I smirked, and popped two steroids. I ran to the hardware area of Wal-Mart, grabbed a hammer, and a screwdriver. I ran quietly to the hunting isle, and grabbed a strap for the M14, and slung it over my shoulder. I looked for a tall isle to climb. I ran to it quietly, and climbed up it being careful not to fall. On the way to the tall isle I grabbed a pair of walky talkies. I taped one where it was always on, and threw the other one to the other side of Wal-Mart. So I would confuse them when I fired.

They began walking through the entry doors. I pulled the sniper rifle off my back, and lied down on the top of the isle. I pulled the case of bullets out of my pocket for the sniper rifle, and waited for a few of them to get in my sites perfectly. I looked through the scope, and shot three of them one after the other. I saw one take cover behind an isle, but he didn't notice the metal pole beside him. I trick shot the bullet to ricochet off the pole, and hit him. I saw a blood splatter, and knew I hit him. I shot four more policemen as they were wondering where I was shooting. I shot one more time and the gun jammed. "Damn it, don't they keep maintenance on their weapons. I slung the strap back over my shoulder, and grabbed the M14, and the walky talky. I jumped from the isle, rolling as I hit the ground. I snuck around crouched so they wouldn't see me. I taped the walky talky around my M14 so I wouldn't have to hold it. I knew I wouldn't stand a chance on the ground, so I had to sneak out of here. I started sneaking to the back, and I heard a helicopter outside. I got paranoid, and started running on the balls of my feet. I ran through the Employees' only door, and ran straight to the door at the end. I got the door, and bashed it open with my shoulder. There weren't any police cars, and the helicopter was above the roof at the front of the Wal-Mart. I was home free. I kept sprinting to till I was breathless. I stopped in front of an alley, and fell to my knees. I pulled the beanie, bandana and sunglasses off, panting. I stuck my tail out of my jacket, and put the M14 on the ground. I heard sirens, and car door slams. I looked up, and there were four police cars with AK-47's pointing at me. I knew it was over there was no way I could fire at even one officer without being Swiss cheese after it. I put my hands behind my head, and I heard a Barrett .50 Cal shooting at least fifteen feet away from where I was. I looked up and the officers were thrown back from the bullets impact and torn to pieces. All the policemen standing around me behind there cars were on the ground, in pieces. I grabbed the M14 off the ground and stood up. I started shaking not knowing if the stranger was friendly or hostile. I saw a slender figure approaching me with the Barrett .50 cal lowered. I kept my sights on it. It got closer, and I noticed it was a girl. She stepped closer, and I said, "Nope, put the gun down before you step any closer." I said this taking a step back. I stepped back in fear, and she must have known because she didn't put the gun down. I said again but a little more sternly, "I mean it put the gun on the ground." She stopped, "Is that how you're gonna treat the person that just saved your ass from being six feet in the ground?" She pulled the hoodie off her head, showing her face. My jaw dropped as I stared at her. She was Lycanthrope. Her fur was grown out probably from lack of grooming. Her eyes steadied, and you can see the adrenaline coursing through her in her eyes, I could even smell the adrenaline, she was sweating like crazy. She was a grey on her backside, and white on her front. She was built like a brick house, probably from training. Half of myself being Lycanthrope I was automatically loyal to her, since she saved me. I walked to her, and said "Forgive me for my misconception Master." She smiled at me, "You are forgiven." She said frantically, "Now we need to get out of here before more of them come, follow me." She ran off, me right behind her. I followed her to an alley, and she ran to the end. I followed behind her. She pointed to the garbage can. I took it she wanted me to hide behind it then she hopped in the dumpster. Not very long after that a two cops came down the alley. I pulled my knife out of the sheath, and held it up, putting the M14 on the ground. I waited for her to make the first move then I would get the one she didn't. She jumped out and got the guy behind the one leading in the alley, and I got the one leading. I held my knife to his neck firmly. He was struggling in my grip. My Master crawled out of the dumpster, and walked in front of him. She grabbed his walky talky, and stuck it to his face. She said firmly, "Tell them we are deceased." He stood there gritting his teeth. I kneed him in the rear as hard as I could, and he finally did. After he radioed in and said we were dead, she asked for my knife. I handed her the knife, and held his head in a way as to where I could easily snap his neck if he tried something. She slammed the knife in his chest, and started cutting the skin. She ripped it open with her hands, and broke through his rib cage, pulling his heart out in the end. He died in the middle of it. I threw his dead body in the dumpster. She climbed a ladder up to the top, and I followed her. She walked through a door, me right behind. I followed her down some stairs, and we got to this room. It had a bed, and a case full of guns, and ammo. A dresser with clothes, and some desk with a bunch of liquids of all kinds of colors on it, and what looks like some Bunsen burners, and things of the sort. I kept walking forward, and she stopped me. She said calmly "Remove your clothes." My face turned red. I nearly hesitated, but I must obey my Master. I took off my clothes down to my boxers. The steroids didn't do much I didn't have many muscles, but I didn't care. She said a little frustrated, "I meant all of your clothes." My face turned a complete red, and I pulled my boxers off obediently. I stood there shivering from the coldness. She told me calmly, "Don't worry you won't be cold very long." I asked her, "What are you doing?" She replied, "I'm bringing out the full Lycanthrope in you." I stared at her, and she stuck a needle femoral artery, and injected a bluish liquid in me. I started getting dizzy instantly, and I collapsed, screaming. I slammed my hands on the ground, curling my back in pain. It lasted for about five minutes, and I passed out.

I woke up on a bed with covers on me. I was about to get up, but I was so comfortable I just fell back asleep. I slept for an hour or two more, and woke up. I got out of the bed, and stretched backwards then an instinct kicked in and I stretched just like a dog did. I got up and stood there. I've never done that before. I looked down with my eyes, and I saw a mouth resembling a wolf's. I grabbed it, and I could feel with it. I noticed my hands had claws, and they were covered in fur. I looked at myself. I was covered in white, and some of me was blue. The top of my hands was blue, the top of my mouth is blue, and a spot on my leg is blue, a big spot on my back was blue, a little on my tail was blue, and the rest is white. I didn't know whether to scream in delight or scream in displeasure. I looked at my feet and they had paw pads just like a wolf. I growled showing teeth when I heard a noise from behind the door. Master walked in with some food. I stopped growling and walked over to her. I hugged her saying, "How can I thank you for doing this?" She gasped for air, "By letting me go." I noticed I was hugging her kind of tight, "Oh sorry Master." She giggled, and said, "Its ok, you jaybird." I stood there for a second then my face turned red when I knew what she meant. I grabbed my underwear, and cargo pants, and slid them on. I laughed, scratching the back of my head. I picked up the 7.42 I had yesterday, and sat on the ground with it. I disassembled it to see why it jammed. I found out the bullet didn't come up out of the magazine far enough. Luckily it wasn't enough to where the hammer hit the primer, or it would've blown up in my face. I fixed the bullet, and put the gun back together. I said happily, "All fixed, and ready to take another life." She looked at me, "Impressive, by the way what's your name?" I said, "It's Kyle…but you can name me what you want." She stared at me smiling. She licked her lips, and handed me a collar with a tag on it, "Put it on. That's your name from now on." I read the name on the tag, "Shredder?" She said back to me, "That's your name don't wear it out." I looked at her, "It's better than my last name." She smirked at me, "Glad you like it." I looked at her selection of guns. She had almost everyone I've ever seen, but the one I took notice on the most was a Scar H with grenade launcher attachment, 10x scope, and rubber stock to decrease recoil. I picked up the gun, and was nearly slobbering over it. I held the gun to my shoulder, and looked down the sights. I put the gun on the rack, and walked over to my Master to watch her. I looked at her and finally worked up the courage to ask, "Master, I know I won't call you by it, but may I know what your name is?" She looked at me quizzically, "It's Phoebe." "That's a beautiful name." I said to her. She said back, "Thank you." I smiled, "Your welcome." She smiled at me. I watched her mix a bunch of chemicals and liquids and things together for about five minutes then I smelled someone behind the door to get in here. I started growling, and showing some teeth. I got on all fours, and walked to the door. I waited for the door to open, and I jumped on him. I had my hands in a position to snap his neck in a 180-degree spin. I was about to snap his neck, and Master said, "STOP HE'S ON OUR SIDE!" I stared at him, "Sorry, I didn't know." I got off of him, and walked back to my Master's side. The stranger got up, and walked to Master. I growled a little, from protection, and she told me to shut up. I obeyed, and crawled in the corner tail between my legs. I watched for a little while then I soon drifted off to sleep from boredom, and fatigue.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I woke up in the same corner I was in when I fell asleep, and I saw my Master in the bed asleep. The guy I had attacked was holding a knife with a look of death on face. He held the knife up over my Master. I growled loudly and barked, scaring him, and waking my Master. I jumped up as she sat up, and tackled the guy. I clawed his neck, but only scratched his thyroid. He kicked me off, and I landed on my back windless. He stood, and turned to my Master who was now standing with a Desert Eagle pointed at his face.

"Now wait it's not what it looks like." He pleaded

"I know." (BLAOW!)

I stared at his corpse then looked at my Master.

"Get rid of the body." She commanded looking sad.

"Yes Master." I said as I pulled the body out the door, and dropping him in the dumpster from atop the roof from which I stood.

I walked back in and saw my Master sobbing. I walked over to her on all fours, and sat down in front of her.

"Master, are you okay?" I asked

She looked at me sadly, and held her arms open wanting a hug. I stood up and hugged her, and she cried on my shoulder. I rubbed her back, as she matted the fur on my shoulder with her tears. I hugged her tighter, as she continued to cry.

(Sniffle) "Will you lay down with me?" She asked me

"Yes I will." I said

I lied down on the bed with her, as she held me tight I held her even tighter, as she cried to sleep. I fell asleep not long after her. She woke up in the middle of the night crying, which woke me up, and I would pet her back to sleep. I woke up in the morning, still holding her, but her bare back was against my bare stomach and chest. I pulled the covers over us a little more and fell back to sleep.

Moments later a knock came from the door. We both woke up, she stayed in the bed with the covers around her and I got up with a knife in my hand. I stood at the door, with my hand on the latch; it was a reinforced door, sweating a little. I could smell someone behind it. I turned the latch to the left slowly, my right hand in the air with the knife ready. The latch turned all the way, and I wasn't the one who done it. The next second the door was kicked open, and some kind of Lycanthrope, with rabies jumped on me snarling. I slammed the knife in his neck, as hard as I could, and he started clawing at me. I stabbed him repeatedly in the neck, and sliced down on the last stab, and he finally fell over from bleeding out…all over me. I pushed his oversized body off of me, and stood up, shaking the blood from me.

"Well I better get his blood washed off of me before it seeps into my cuts, I might get rabies from him. Where's the shower?" I said holding my arms up, and looking at her.

She had a worried grimace. She pointed to the corner, which had no curtains or anything, just a drain about three inches from the wall, and a showerhead standing over it. My face turned red from embarrassment, for I had to get naked in front of her again.

She saw that I was embarrassed and said, "Don't worry I won't look…much." She had a sly yet sexy look on her face the whole sentence.

My face turned redder. I walked over to the drain and stripped to my underwear, and looked at her. She was staring right at me, and it was making me blush deeply. I sighed and pulled my underwear off, making her whistle, and making me blush a deeper red. I turned the water on, which was a nice temperature, and washed the blood off. The whole time I was rinsing the blood off I could feel her staring at me. I curled my tail around and covered my member with it as I rinsed my back off. I smiled at her as she gave me a look of disappointment, which was cute and funny, I just laughed and stuck my tongue out at her. I turned the water off, and looked around for a towel. I noticed she was smiling evilly…and holding the only towel that was clean, because the rest were in the floor, and soured. My face turned red again, for I knew she was going to torture me. I walked over to her, my tail still curled around covering my member. I stopped in front of her, and she was still smiling deviously.

I sighed, "What do you want me to do, to get the towel?" I asked a little pathetically.

She licked her lips and looked up at me with the most lustful look I've ever seen, "You know what I want you do." She said smiling with the lustful look still in her eyes and on her face.

I sighed, and blushed as I looked to the left and down at the floor, moving my tail away from my area.

She giggled, "That's not all." She sung.

"Well what else do you want me to do?" I asked a little frustrated from the embarrassment.

She motioned her finger for me to lean down to her. I bent down on my knees and my face was level with hers. She put her hand under my muzzle and pulled me to her, planting her soft lips on mine. She kissed me for what seemed like hours, but was only five minutes. The soft touch, the amazing feeling, I couldn't help it, but I was getting a hard on. She broke the kiss and moved her head back. I followed her head, and she stuck her hand in front of my muzzle, stopping me from continuing forward. She looked down and giggled again. I looked down and saw I had an erection. I blushed and covered myself with my hands.

She laughed, and said "Dry yourself off real quick and we'll have some fun."

My mouth opened, and she threw the towel on my head. I stood up and dried myself off. She watched me dry off, licking her lips often. I threw the towel in the soured pile when I finished drying off. She was lying on her side on the bed in a really sexy position. My heart started racing. She motioned her finger for me to come to her.

I walked over to her, my face slightly red, and my hands in front of my crotch covering it. I stopped in front of the bed. She patted it wanting me to sit down, giggling at me for my shyness and embarrassment. I sat down on the bed, and she ran her hands up my arms, and blowing in my ears, nibbling them a little bit. The more she continued doing this, the hornier I was getting. She put her hands on my chest and pushed me down on my back, and scooted me over to the middle. I was blushing, but I was enjoying it. She straddled me, her groin rubbing my erect member with her pants, grinding me. I moaned from the feeling. She leaned down and kissed me, while she started humping me through her pants. We were both moaning, as she made the bed rock back and forth. She stopped, making me whine, and smiled at me. She put her hands on the bottom of her tank top, and slowly worked it up her slender body. I watched her, my jaw hanging open, as she pulled it off teasingly slow. She smiled and pulled it back down, making me whine again. She got off of me, and told me to sit on my knees. I sat on my knees, as did she.

She smiled, "You have to please me in ways to get my tank top off, then please me in other ways to get my pants off, and so on and so forth." She said, making me blush a little.

She sat there on her knees, staring at me lustfully. I held out my hand to touch her, and hesitated. I did it again, hesitating again. I put my hand on her forearm, and slid it up her arm to her shoulder, and back down. I leaned in closer and kissed her lips. I ran my other hand on her side, and to her back, then up and down her back. I kissed her down her cheek to her neck, and I started to nibble on her neck. She moaned, holding my head, and scooting closer. I used my other hand to rub her stomach, softly, and she ran her hand down my back. I slid my hands to her sides and rubbed up and down there. She pulled her shirt off, showing her bra, which covered her up good. I leaned down and kissed her stomach, moving around it slowly, and rubbing it softly. She grabbed my hand and slid it up her back to her bra. I took it she wanted me to unclip it so I did. I pulled the bra off of her, and she held her arms up.

"Hmhm you learn fast Shredder." She giggled

"Am I pleasing you enough?" I asked

"Keep going and you'll find out." She said smiling

I kissed up her stomach, and started to squeeze her breasts, rubbing them in circles as I kissed her neck again. I squeezed them a little harder making her moan, and I began to kiss down her neck, collarbone and chest to her mounds, and up to the nipple, licking it teasingly. I sucked on the nipple and pressed the other one in, rubbing it in circles. I slid my other hand down her stomach and rubbed it gently. She placed her hand on mine, the one on her stomach, and slid it to her pants. I unbuttoned her pants, and unzipped them, and slid my hand down her panties. I rubbed her clit gently, causing a soft moan to escape her lips, and enticing me. She grabbed tufts of fur on my head and grabbed my arm with her other. I slid my hand further down her pants and inserted two fingers into her flower, moving them in a circular motion. She moaned louder, and squeezed tighter. I slid her pants down, and leaned her back on the bed then pulled her pants the rest of the way off, along with her panties. I kissed down from her breasts to her flower, and licked the clit teasingly while I continued to swirl my fingers around in her opening. She moaned louder, and breathed harder. I slid my fingers in as deep as I could put them in and added another, and licked as hard as I could up her clit and around her opening. I slid my tongue in her opening with my fingers still in and swirled it around while I bent my fingers. I slid my fingers out and swirled my tongue around in her, and used my other hand to rub her clit and squeezed her breast with the hand I had in her. She moaned louder and tightened her flower, as she announced her orgasm coming close. She grabbed my head as she came, drowning the bed sheets and my tongue and mouth. I licked up the juices as she panted from the pleasure. I finished cleaning her off and licked up what was on my hand, as I suffered from the pains of a hard erection.

She sat up and smiled at me, as she noticed my hard on. I blushed slightly. She motioned me to come to her. I crawled over to her and hovered over her. She grabbed me and threw me down on the bed and sat above me, her breasts hanging over my face, making me even hornier. She leaned down and kissed me, then kissed down my cheek to my neck. She kissed my neck for a while then kissed down my chest to my member. She wrapped her hand around my member; like a Boa Constrictor would its prey, and pumped it so teasingly slow it drove me insane. I grabbed the bed sheets, and gripped them tightly. She leaned down and licked the head slowly across the lips. I started breathing heavier, and she slid her mouth over the head, and started sucking hard. I let out a soft moan, and she pumped a little faster and cupped my balls in her free hand. She took a few fingers off of my member and slid her mouth down further, and pumped faster. She slid her tongue around my member as she pumped and sucked on it, while gently massaging my balls. A few minutes pass and I'm announce I'm close to finishing. She tightened her lips around my member and pumped faster as my seed filled her mouth. She milked the last drop out and swallowed. I breathed heavily while the orgasm still tore through my body.

"Ah that was amazing, Master." I sighed

"You didn't do too bad yourself either." She replied with a smile.

She got up and clothed herself, then stretched. I stood, and stretched, popping my back. I picked up my clothes by a spot that wasn't covered in blood and threw them under the shower, turned it on and watched the blood wash down the drain. I picked up my clothes and rung them out. I decided just to put them on still wet. It felt strange, but I got over it.

"So Master, what are we going to do about the body and our locations since it seems they know where we are now?" I said looking at her in curiosity.

"I don't know about the location yet, but you can take this body and put it in the dump for me." She said smiling

I gulped as I looked at the body, which was three times my size, in muscle and bone.

"How am I supposed to get that thing out the door?" I squeaked, "It's three times my size, I can lift it."

"Don't worry you can." She smirked

"Well we'll see." I sighed as I walked over to it.

I wrapped my arms around the neck and lifted it up enough to step under it, and then put my hands on his stomach and chest, and strained slightly as I lifted up the lifeless body.

"I know I wasn't this strong before. What happened?" I asked calmly but in excitement.

"It's the lycanthropy. You're strong enough to pick up a car, despite your size." She said smiling, "now dispose of the body, it's beginning to stink."

"Yes Master." I said as I carried the body out the door.

I looked over the ledge as the body's limbs hang limply over me. I dropped the body and it fell heavily into the open dumpster with a heavy thud, and the lid closed from the disturbance. I walked back in the room, where Master was hastily packing stuff up into a backpack.

"Is my assistance required Master?" I asked pulling off my shirt as it was irritating me.

"Yes, strap these on and put some ammunition in it, and grab some weapons. If we stay here any longer we can get ambushed, take a combat knife. And I'd advice a Kevlar vest too." She said quickly, whilst throwing a thigh strap ammo pack to me, and a forearm shotgun bandolier.

"Do you already have this equipment for yourself?" I asked as I stared at the items I was told to don.

"Yes I do and I'll put them on when I'm finished packing, now do as your told." She said with such speed, an auctioneer would have been green with envy.

I strapped the shotgun bandolier on my right forearm, so I could load it with my left hand, being as I'm right handed. And strapped the thigh pack to my left thigh, so I could load my gun with my left hand. I walked to the weapon rack, and filled some magazines with high caliber bullets, and stuffed them into my thigh pack. Then I grabbed some shotgun shells and put them into the bandolier. I picked up a shotgun from the rack and attached a bandolier on it, added some shells to it, and loaded it with shells, laid it on the table and grabbed the Scar H and loaded it with a magazine I laid on the table to keep my pack loaded as much as I can. I grabbed a Kevlar vest and strapped it on then put a harness on around it for my weapons. I strapped the shotgun on the harness, making sure I can access it quickly when needed.

I grabbed the sharpest combat knife I could find, and strapped it to my Kevlar vest's harness. I yanked the knife out of its magnetic sheath to get a good feel of it then placed it gently back into the sheath, tugging it slightly to make sure the magnet had a hold on it. I put a few more shotgun shells into the strap on the harness, which was right over my sternum, and a couple more magazines on my belt around my camouflage cargo pants.

I grabbed a G-force waterproof watch with a compass and placed it on my left wrist. I grabbed a Makarov from the cabinet and placed it on my right thigh, incase I need a quicker way out of things. I looked over myself to see if I needed anything. After checking I walked over to Master who had just put her gear on and strapped the backpack around her.

"I'm ready to go Master." I said holding my Scar H against me in a ready position but relaxed.

"Wow, you look like you're about to rob a bank. Glad to see you're ready. Just let me get some ammo, I'll meet you outside." She said in one breath.

"Yes, Master." I said walking out the door.

I waited outside, standing at the edge looking around at the city. I had my Scar H resting on my shoulder, and my left hand was resting on the front of my belt. The breeze was soothing but it could give away our scent. Master needed to hurry before something else located us.

Master walked out of the door with her Barrett 50. Cal, and a USP. 45. She had a combat knife strapped to her Kevlar vest, in the same spot mine was. She handed me a COM link that looked like hers, and I attached it to my ear.

"Now lets go, I know where we can get a car." She said quickly, scurrying down the ladder.

I followed right behind her, down the ladder. And stood behind her with my weapon shouldered, ready for anything.

"Shredder take point." She said pointing to the corner.

I held my weapon up, and walked quickly to the corner, peeking around after looking down the other corner from where I was first. I motioned the all-clear sign. She appeared behind me, with her Barrett resting in her arms. I moved out onto the sidewalk, looking around carefully. Where I looked the barrel pointed.

"Which way are we going?" I asked my weapon still shouldered.

"Around the corner." She said walking out of the alley, and literally around the corner.

I followed behind her, my weapon raised, and ready to fire. She kicked in a door, and walked in. I followed behind her making sure we weren't being followed once I walked in. She broke the window of a car open and unlocked it from the inside, climbed in and started hotwiring it. I walked around to the other side and sat down in the passenger seat.

"So Master, do you know a safe place we can stay?" I asked, looking around in the car.

"I think I know of one place, but there are other people there. Like us, but it's all we have left." She said

She got the car wired and started, then pulled out of the garage, and up to the red light. Seconds after the vehicle stopped an explosion shook us. She looked up at the building we were in, only to find it up in flames and fixing to crumble. She stomped the gas, and turned to the right. The car reached one hundred miles per hour and I was forced back into my seat. The shotgun pushing in on me, luckily the safety was on, but it still hurt a little. She slowed down a little bit and I leaned up in my seat so I wouldn't push on the shotgun.

"Well, now that we really don't have anywhere else to go, where exactly are we going?" I asked "A specific city or something?"

"It's not really a city, it's underground." She said keeping her eyes locked on the road.

"Ah, I see." I said calmly, "How long till we get there?"

"Well if traffic is good, about an hour." She said picking up the speed, "Keep an eye out for cops."

"Yes, Master." I said looking out the window, my Scar H in my lap.

I kept an eye out for police the whole time we sped down the road. An hour passed by along with many roads, and signs. Finally Master pulled up into a tiny driveway with an abandoned house.

"Is this it?" I asked

"Yes this is it." She said getting out of the car with a frustrated sigh, "now when you walk in, get ready to be bombarded by a load of rude and retarded comments. I have to put up with it too, but you'll get the worst part since you're new. Ok. And if one of them grabs you, just ignore it. If he picks you up, then you can start punching and kicking."

"Ok. Hopefully they won't grab me." I said recollecting my times I spent down at the dojo watching the class.

I kept my Scar H in my hands, but lowered. I followed Master into the house and down some stairs to a wall with a broken keypad. She punched a few numbers into it, and it opened. Well it looked broken. I followed her through the door, and into an elevator. She punched the last key on the elevator and it started descending.

"Well…are there some way they have of initiating someone into the group." I asked

"Yeah, you might like it. Beat a certain time you get a special reward."

"What is that?"

"I can't tell you, but I can tell you this, you have to beat my record of one minute and fifty seconds."

"Ok. I'll try it."

"I bet you'll do it with your talent." She smiled

"We'll see."

The elevator stopped, and the doors slid open to a rocky place with metal on the walls. There were two lycanthropes wrestling in the middle, and the rest were watching. All of them were either two or three times my size, and brown fur.

"Why must I always be so puny or different compared to everyone else, goddamnit!" I said through my teeth.

She looked at me, "Don't worry, around here sticking out is best."

"How?"

"You'll find out." She said as she strutted out of the elevator.

I followed her. She stopped at the first footstep that leads to the middle of the room, and everyone stopped what they were doing to look at us. I suddenly felt like I was the size of an ant. Master kept walking to the middle and motioned me to follow her. I walked behind her trying to ignore the eyes that were placed on her and me as we made our way to the middle of the room where the two lycanthropes wrestled.

The lycanthropes that were wrestling stopped and stood as Master got in the middle. I stood to her side. I stood there with my Scar H still lowered like it was when I walked in. The room was filled with such an awkward silence; I could hear my heart beating. I looked around, at all the brown furred, huge muscled werewolves that sat or stood.

"Is nobody glad to see me back?" She said with a smile putting her hand on her hip.

They started cheering and yelling "Phoebe is back!" Excitedly. She must be famous to them.

Soon the biggest lycanthrope in the room stood before us.

He said loudly with a deep booming voice, "QUIET! I know we all missed Phoebe, but there is no need to go out of order. And we have a guest. Tell me, what is your name newcomer?"

I hesitated for a second, wondering either to say my born name or given name, "Shredder, sir."

He raised and it looked like you could see the pits of hell in his eyes. He picked me up by the throat roaring. I looked at my Master and she shook her head as if she knew what I was thinking.

I kicked the giant in the throat as hard as I could, and he let me go as he grabbed his throat. I fell and landed on my feet. I stood and kicked his right knee out from underneath him. It sounded like I broke his kneecap. He fell and held himself up with one hand as he held his neck. I looked back at my Master, as everyone screamed, "finish him" at a loud volume. She nodded calmly. I balled my right hand up into a fist and threw a punch as hard as I could with all my weight in it. It landed on his jaw, right on the knot below the joint. His jaw was dislocated as he flew to the right a little bit landing on his side unconscious.

I stared at my Master as everyone, stood there. I had a gut feeling it wasn't over. Master took a few steps to the left away from the lycanthrope who started getting back up. He stood towering over me by a few good feet, and popped his jaw back in place.

I did the honorable thing, and unstrapped my harness and Kevlar vest, and tossed them to the side, along with the ammo pouch and bandolier. I popped my knuckles, and stood in a fighting stance.

The lycanthrope laughed, and patted me on the back, "You're alright boy. Welcome to my lair. Phoebe, show him a room."

"Will do." She said coming to me, "Get your stuff. You can put it in there."

"Yes Master." I said walking to the spot I threw my stuff down at.

I picked the gear and weapons up, and carried them to the room my Master showed me and hung the stuff up on the wall. But I put my Kevlar vest on the skeleton, which rested on a pole in the corner, along with the harness.

"Nice job out there. You handled it calmly and honorably. Boss likes you. Keep doing what I say and I can get you in a good spot. Ok Shredder?" She said holding my hand.

"Yes Master." I said kissing her hand.

"You're such a charmer. Now get some rest you'll need it for tomorrow." She smirked as she walked out the door.

I looked at the bed, which rested in the corner next to a lamp. I crawled on the bed, and got comfortable and fell asleep shortly after closing my eyes.

The end of chapter 2


End file.
